Draco's secret mission
by TeamEdwardMasen
Summary: Voldemort has given Draco an impossible mission in order to punish Lucius. Our favorite Slytherin gets entangled in his own lies as he tries to infiltrate the light side. Will he be able to fulfill his mission, or will he die at Voldemort's hands because of his failure? As gets to know one Harry Potter better, he becomes mystified at his own feelings towards his former enemy.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter****  
**  
A tall woman with long blond hair walked through the street named Spinners end. The woman was driven by a purpose so fierce that it practically propelled her forwards. Her personality was as rigid as her stance, and even as she rushed down the street she somehow managed to run with dignity and elegance.

When Lucius told her what had happened, oh, how the world had come crushing down on her. She couldn't lose her son. She _wouldn't_ lose her son.

Despite her somewhat cold nature, she had a mother's loving heart. Narcissa Malfoy loved her son with her entire being. She would do anything to keep him safe. And that was how she found herself in spinners end.

A second pair of feet were following her, trying to catch up with her pace, but having some difficulty with it. If Narcissa Malfoy looked worn out, it was nothing compared to her son who looked like the very life had been drained out of him.

"Are you coming, Draco?" Narcissa asked gently, looking over her shoulder seeing her son who was accompanying her. He truly was a sight to behold.

Hadn't she been in such a devastating situation she would have chuckled at her son's appearance. It was raining heavily and her son was soaked from head to toe. He looked like a drowned cat. She probably didn't look any better she realized.

The feeling of looking anything but perfect would normally have traumatized Narcissa, but not today.

"I'm coming."

She slowed down so that he would have time to catch up with her. As he came closer to him she grabbed a hold of his hand, seeking comfort from her son.

The fact that Draco didn't protest at such a public show of affection said a lot. Perhaps he needed someone to hold just as much as his mother did. Or perhaps he did it to comfort her.

"It's here." She announced motioning towards one of the shabby looking houses that was close to them. Despite the fact that Snape was Draco's godfather he had never been at his house before. Narcissa had never visited him either and was quite shocked to see his living arrangements.

"He _lives _here." Uttered Draco disgusted. Looking at the muggle neighborhood around them. There were cracks in the pavement as if nobody had bothered to fix the roads. The houses around them looked like they were about to fall in on themselves. There was not a single person in sight. The whole place looked abandoned as if not even the _muggles_ wanted to live in such a depressing neighborhood.

"He does." Narcissa confirmed and pursed her lips slightly.

Mother and son walked up to the house, ignoring the garden that seemed to have been brutally murdered by wildflowers and weeds.

With a slightly shaking hand Narcissa knocked sharply on the front door twice. There was a sound of rustling, a small crash followed by a string of curses. More crashes and sounds of things breaking followed by even more curses, then silence.

The door finally opened to reveal Severus Snape in all his glory. As soon as he saw who his visitors were he hastily begun to close his door.

"Wait." Said Narcissa, putting a foot inside the house to prevent the door from closing. Perhaps it was the desperation in Narcissa's voice as she uttered that one little word, whatever the reason Snape sighed and opened the door letting the two of them into his house. The door closed behind them with a small thud.

Narcissa studied the details of the house as she walked into the small living room. The walls were all littered with books that all looked rather dark in nature.

There was only one wall that was not besieged by the books. The wall was not empty but instead a large painting was covering the entire wall. Narcissa couldn't help but gasp at what she was seeing. As Draco heard his mother's gasp his attention was brought to what she was looking at. His eyes widened at what he was seeing as well. The painting was without a doubt a painting of Lily Potter in all her glory.

As their attention was brought to her she gave them a dazzling smile, her green eyes sparkling. She opened her mouth to say something but whatever she was about to say was lost to the two Malfoy's as Snape spelled a curtain in front of the painting, hiding it from view.

His left eye twitched, daring them to comment on it.

"So what kind of service can I be of?" He asked smoothly as if nothing had happened and he did not have a painting of Harry Potter's mother on his wall.

"We're here alone?" asked Narcissa in a low voice.

"We are. Oh, well, Wormtail is here, but I don't think that Vermin counts, or what?" he said maliciously.

Said man came walking into the living room at that moment and stiffened at the unlikely company.

"As you can see, Wormtail, we have guests." He added lazily not even sparing the man a glance.

"Narcissa!" he said with a high pitched squeak "-and Draco! How lovely-"

"Wormtail will fetch you something to drink if you so desire. After that he will leave to go to his room." Wormtail looked at Snape as if he had slapped him.

"I'm not your servant!" he hissed pitfully.

"The dark lord sent you here to assist me. I did not take you as one to refuse your masters orders, oh well."

"I-" Wormtail began.

"I have no other use for you here, Wormtail." Said Snape in a dismissive voice. With a flick of his wand Wormtail was sent flying out the door which he had entered the living room. With another flick the door locked itself and a silencing spell was put up to keep Wormtail from listening in on their conversation.

Snape accioed a bottle of wine from the kitchen and after conjuring three cups and pooring an equal amount of wine in the three glasses he sat down in one of the chairs in the room. He motioned for Narcissa and Draco to sit down as well, and they followed his request.

Narcissa reached for her glass of wine and took a deep sip before she begun talking.

"I'm sorry for coming to you without asking, Severus, but I had to talk to you. You have to help me." She stopped to catch her breath.

"Severus, I know I shouldn't have come, I've been ordered to not tell anyone but-" She stopped talking as he gave her a knowing look.

"You know about the plan, then." She realized.

"I do." He confirmed.

"-However, I do not see what you want me to do, Narcissa. If you somehow imagine that I'll be able to persuade the dark lord to change his opinion, I am afraid there is not any hope left, not at all." Draco shivered at such disheartening words.

"But, Severus! Surely you must know! You are a part of the order, you must know where it is located!" she urged looking at him with her cold grey eyes.

"If it was so simple, I am sure the dark lord would have given Draco another task. He has been given this impossible task to punish Lucius. He is not meant to succeed at it." Narcissa let out a cry and Draco trembled as the truth was finally uttered. His hands grew sweaty and his lips quivered.

"You _must_ know where it is!" she implored.

"I do know where it is, but even if I so desired I would not be able to tell you. The headquarters are protected by the fidelius charm, Dumbledore being the secret keeper himself. The only way to gain access to the building would be to have Dumbledore tell you where it is himself."

As the new information settled with the two Malfoy's the last sliver of hope left them.

"I'm as good as dead ." spoke Draco. Looking emptily at nothing. Severus did not confirm it, but his next words might as well have.

"I'm sorry but I see no way in which I can help you." Narcissia let out a horrible wail.

"No! My son, My son!" she cried, losing her composure completely. She begun to sob silently. Draco tried to comfort her but he wasn't in much of a better state than his mother. After Narcissa was able to collect herself she stood up motioning for Draco to follow her outside. In the doorway she turned around to face Severus.

"I'm sorry for coming here, Severus, I should have known this case is hopeless." She sniffed.

"It was no trouble having you, I apologize for not being of more help"

The Malfoy's left spinners end. They were just about to apparate when the sound of a door opening made them halt. Narcissa turned around to see Severus standing in the doorway of his house. He was looking intently at Draco.

"Do not give up, Draco. As soon as you lose faith in yourself your life shall be forfeit. However, if you use that intellectual mind that I know you have, you might have a chance despite the odds."

There was a thud. Severus had closed the door.

**AN****: a new fanfic in the making! Yeih! ****  
****  
What do you think?****  
****  
Obviously it is slightly different from Canon already. Draco was not given the task to kill Dumbledore but rather the task to find the order's headquarters instead. It's still pretty close to canon but it will deviate from canon's original path in the next chapter :)****  
****  
Please review if you liked it :D**


End file.
